Disney University
by broadwaybookworm617
Summary: Another Disney AU set at a university. Will follow characters as they endure the craziness of Disney University. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Rapunzel

**Hello! This is another Disney Fanfic set at a college. Seriously, there are so many of these! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Disney does.**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Rapunzel woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She climbed out of her bed. She glanced at the picture frame on her desk. She smiled at the faces of her best friends; Anna, Elsa, and Merida.

She was rooming with Merida. She looked over at her roommate. Merida's super-curly bright red hair covered her face.

"Merida! Merida! Wake up!" she said shaking her roommate, hopefully waking her up.

"Ugh. Rapunzel!" Merida sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, plaid blanket falling off her shoulders.

"Get dressed!" Rapunzel told Merida.

"You need to get dressed up too!" Merida said in her Scottish accent.

"Oh," Rapunzel said, looking down at her purple pajamas. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a purple dress with a pink floral design. "I'm putting this on." She walked into the bathroom and changed.

When she came out, Merida was wearing a teal and brown outfit. She was also applying a generous amount of makeup. She had just grabbed a light pink lipstick and was beginning to put it on, when Rapunzel asked, "Trying to impress someone?"

Merida shook her head. "Let's go."

They walked out of their dorm and into Hundred-Acre Hall. This building was where all the dorms were housed.

"Do you want to go to the Sunnyside?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure," Merida replied.

The two girls walked down the stairs. Rapunzel wasn't looking where she was going as she turned onto Mouse Hall. Embarrassing herself, she walked into an older boy.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said. Rapunzel looked up and was met with a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Well, bye," she muttered quickly, then ran ahead to meet up with Merida and Anna, who had joined her.

"He smelled like _Smolder_ ," Rapunzel told her friends. _Smolder_ was a popular cologne that all the guys at Disney University wore.

Finally, the three girls reached the Sunnyside Café. They walked up to the counter. A boy with blond hair was taking orders.

"Kristoff! I didn't know you worked here," Anna said.

"Oh, yeah," he said scratching his head. "I just got hired on."

Rapunzel didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She was focusing on the boy who had just walked in.

"No way," she muttered, louder than she thought.

The boy she had ran into earlier was a few people back in line.

"Hey, Kristoff, do you know who that boy is back there?"

Kristoff looked at the boy. "That's Flynn Rider, Rapunzel."

Flynn Rider? The university's renowned bad boy? No absolute way. He waved at them. Rapunzel waved back.

He started towards them. "Hey, Flynn," Kristoff stated.

"Oh, do you know her?" Flynn asked, pointing at Rapunzel.

Kristoff nodded, "That's Rapunzel."

"Ra-pun-zel? Is that right?" Flynn questioned.

The petite girl nodded. He grinned. "Good. Do you want a coffee?"

Rapunzel looked at her friends. She heard Kristoff mutter "I wouldn't." She shook off his remark.

Flynn walked over to the counter. "What would you like?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care, as long as it tastes good."

Flynn thought for a moment.

"'Kay, two iced lattes," he said.

"Vanilla or caramel?" Kristoff asked.

"Vanilla," Rapunzel interjected before Flynn could answer.

"Me too," the brown haired boy agreed.

They got their drinks and sat down at a table with a butterfly painted on it.

"So, what's your major?" Flynn asked Rapunzel.

"Art," she answered. "Yours?"

"Right, Psychology," he replied.

"So, can I see some of your drawings?"

Rapunzel nodded. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bag. Flynn took it from her and unfolded it. He glanced up at her.

"This is beautiful."

The picture depicted a girl with green eyes and long blond hair-her- standing in front of a sun.

Rapunzel smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Thanks. Wait, does that mean you like me?"

Flynn looked perplexed. "What? That girl looks nothing like you."

Rapunzel ran a hand through her short, choppy brown hair. "That was me. Before I came here."

Flynn gave her a sincere smile. "Yes, I do like you."

Rapunzel was stunned. The university's bad boy liked her.

"So, what courses are you taking?" Flynn requested.

"Art I, Art History, Orchidology," she responded. "What classes are you taking?"

"Psychological Studies III, Forestry, stuff like that."

Flynn smiled. "What dorm are you in?"

Rapunzel answered, "One thirty-two. Next to Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago."

"Okay. Do you know if Kristoff and Anna are hanging out tonight?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, why?"

"Well, they usually hang out in our dorm," he paused. "Hold on."

He waved Anna over. "Are you and Kristoff hanging out tonight in the dorm?"

"We were planning on it," she responded suspiciously.

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know."

Anna went back to Merida and Kristoff.

"What was that about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Flynn asked quietly.

"Like a date? Because I am not ready for dates!"

Flynn was quick to deny it as a date. "Not a date. You can bring her," he said, motioning towards Merida.

Rapunzel muttered, "Thanks. Not ready for dating."

Flynn looked at her. "How old are you? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"

The girl's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "My mom didn't like me to leave the house… or date… or do anything for that matter. She took overprotective to the next ten levels," Flynn laughed. "That's why I was homeschooled."

"So I'm guessing, not that I'm right, that you had to beg to come here." The brunette shook her head.

"Actually, she forced me to come here. She said that I needed to get a degree. Mom didn't care what it was in, so I chose art. I had grown up painting murals all over my room and house."

Flynn's eyebrows shot up. "She let you do that?"

"Well, no one ever came to the house either."

"So no one saw them."

"Exactly."

"You still didn't answer my question," Flynn began. "The one about your age."

"Oh, eighteen," Rapunzel said before taking a sip of her latte.

"Freshman, then?" The boy asked.

Rapunzel nodded.

"Have you ever been to the Snuggly Duckling?"

Rapunzel had a blank stare on her face. "What is that?"

Flynn glanced at her. "It's a restaurant. They also put on performances."

"Oh," she paused. "That sounds interesting."

"So, what else do you draw. Besides self-portraits."

Rapunzel smiled. "Suns, flowers, swirls, lanterns."

Flynn asked, "Swirls? How do you draw swirls?"

Rapunzel grinned. "Like this."

She grabbed the drawing that Flynn was still holding. She pulled a pen out of her bag.

Starting with a swooping line, she added a tail, then came back and branched off. "See, swirl."

The junior rolled his eyes. "Right that's a swirl."

Rapunzel nodded innocently, not picking up on the sarcasm. "So, are you considering this a date?" she asked.

Flynn shook his head.

She smiled. "Good."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for reading! The second chapter should be up soon. Please review and follow!**


	2. Meg

Hi again! I don't own the characters, Disney does.

* * *

"Why did I take this as my major?" Megara muttered to herself. She was sitting in the middle of Professor Fredricksen's World Geography class. The class was supposed to be reading about the mountain ranges in Europe.

But in reality, they were talking and doing whatever on their cell phones. Some were sleeping.

Professor Fredricksen was like- eighty- and had lost one of his hearing aids. He currently was trying to find one in his office.

Meg's mind went back to the reasons she had chosen World Studies as her major. Being valedictorian, parental force, that cute boy who had led her orientation group mentioning that it was his major.

Wait, did she say cute? The only people she _ever_ called cute were her few celebrity crushes and her cousin Ophelia.

She thought she'd only see Orientation Boy at World Studies programs, but apparently Disney U had multi-level classes.

Meg didn't know that. Until know.

Someone was tapping her on the shoulder. She was getting really annoyed.

She spun around and snapped, "What?"

Staring back at her was Orientation Boy. "Sorry," he muttered. "I was only asking for a pencil."

The girl spun back to her desk, rolling her eyes. She grabbed a pencil and handed it to him, saying, "I didn't know they had multi-level classes."

Orientation Boy smirked. "Well, they do, Meg."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, pointing a finger in his direction. Of course, she already knew the answer.

"You were in my orientation group," he stated.

"Oh, yeah," Meg said, lowering her finger.

She turned around and began to read.

The professor came back in and announced, "I trust that you all read the assigned chapter. Your assignment is to write a paper on one of the mountain ranges in Europe. Resources will need to be provided. Solo work, no help from anyone else. It is due next Friday. You have ten days to complete this. You now may talk or do whatever the kids these days do."

She looked behind her, to talk to Orientation Boy. But he wasn't there. She scanned the room and tried to find him.

She stopped as she saw that he was talking to an auburn-red haired girl. She had bright pink lips and was wearing all pink, except for a thin purple belt.

Meg just watched her classmates for a while.

She watched her roommate, Mulan intensely play a game on her phone. She also watched Orientation Boy and Pinky flirt, but it looked like Orientation Boy wanted no part of it.

Meg began to ignore them and instead focused on Mulan, who had started to talk with some guy.

When he left, Meg leaned over to her roommate and asked, "Who was that?"

"Shang. He went to my high school and led my orientation group. He's a junior."

"What'd he do? Track? Chess?" Meg paused. "I'm guessing track."

Mulan nodded. "Yes, he was on the track team. He also played football, beach volleyball, soccer, hockey, skied, snowboarded, swam, and was a bodybuilder. He won like every single sports trophy ever."

The two chatted until they were dismissed.

As the girls were walking out of the building, Shang and Orientation Boy walked up to them.

"Hey, Mulan." Shang remarked. The two were quickly immersed in a conversation.

Meg looked at the boy beside her. She still didn't know his name. "Um, hey, I kind of forgot your name. What is it again?"

"Hercules. That's okay. I only told you it once, then slammed you with the university's information." Meg nodded.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So what do you do?"

"Like clubs?" Megara didn't do much of anything. That's probably why she was valedictorian. She literally did nothing but study and community service. "I'm not in any clubs."

"Oh, well, do you want to know what I do?"

The girl shrugged.

"I play football and body build."

Meg wondered if Hercules and Pinky were dating.

"Is your girlfriend a cheerleader?"

"Girlfriend?"

"The one I saw you flirting with in there," she paused. "The one in all pink."

"Anastasia?" He shook his head. "We are not dating. She is just obsessed with me. So is her sister."

"I nicknamed her 'Pinky'" Meg grinned.

"That fits her."

"What's her sister like?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well, she's gotten retained twice in her schooling, so she was supposed to graduate last year. Their step-sister's a senior. Anastasia's a junior, like me. Anastasia's sister id named Drizella and sometimes she's worse than her sister," he rubbed a hand over his face. "It is so annoying!"

"I can see that," Meg said. "You seem stressed."

He nodded. "Once, at a juniors-only party, Drizella was talking to me, and spilled punch down my shirt. That took a lot of stain sticks."

Meg laughed. "Wow."

Hercules whispered, "Looks like they're getting along well." He pointed at Shang and Mulan.

"Yeah, Hercules. They went to the same high school."

"Call me Herc."

"Okay," Meg liked that.

"So, what mountain range are you going to write about?" Herc asked.

"I was thinking the Alps," Meg said.

"Interesting."

"So, what range were you thinking?"

"The Olympus mountain range."

"Why?"

"Well, my family's from Greece, so I wanted to learn more about the geography of it."

"No way! My family's from Greece, too!" Meg exclaimed.

"What part?" Herc asked.

"Athens," Meg tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

She mentally punched herself in the face. Why did she ask that?

Hercules looked surprised. "Well, I'm probably going to work on some homework, then go to the gym and workout."

"Oh, okay. Well we're at Hundred-Acre, talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm on the third floor, three forty-eight."

"I'm on the first floor, one sixty-three. Though, I think you'll hear about that from Shang."

They stopped at the elevator, so that the boys could go up.

Herc leaned against the wall next to the elevator. Megara couldn't help but notice how he looked. Hades, he looked good.

He was crossing his arms and was wearing a tank top. Meg pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She didn't have feelings for him.

The elevator arrived. Shang entered and Hercules followed suit.

They both bid goodbye and the girls waved shyly.

They doors closed, but they opened back up almost as quickly as they had shut. "Meg, do you have a piece of paper?" Herc asked.

The girl shook her head. "Here," she handed him a pen.

"Can I see your hand?" Meg extended her hand to him. He took it and scrawled something on her palm. He ran back to the elevator, waving.

Meg looked down at her hand. _Herc's number- add to contacts_.

She read the number and typed in into her phone. She smiled to herself, then shoved her hand into her pocket.

When they got to their dorm, Mulan began to ramble on about Shang. Meg sat down on her bed.

Their World Geography class was one of the last classes of the day. It started at like 8:30.

She got ready for bed, washing her hand forcefully, to get all of the ink off.

As soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review and follow!


	3. Tiana

Next chapter! I don't own these amazing characters, Disney does.

* * *

Tiana closed the oven door on the last batch of biscuits for the breakfast rush. She wiped her hands on her apron. Working at Duke's in the morning and staying up until midnight doing homework was really getting to her.

Taking a minute to breath and close her eyes, Tiana focused on the sounds of the café. The sizzle of sausage and bacon, the ding of the doorbell.

"Tiana!" a voice called.

She rushed out of the kitchen, bringing the pancakes she had made out with her. Dropping them off at Table Four, she walked to the source of the voice.

"Hey, Lottie," she greeted her roommate. Lottie had also been her best friend form elementary school on.

To some, Lottie's outfit might have seemed eccentric, but Tiana wasn't phased by it.

She was wearing a dress that came to her knees and flared out. It was an obnoxious shade of pink.

Lottie's dad had a lot of money, so she always got the best designer clothing.

"Who are you wearing today?" Tiana asked.

"Oh, it's the one that your mom made me in senior year," she smiled, playing with her hair.

"That still fits you?" Tiana gaped.

Her friend nodded.

"What do you want?"

"The usual."

Tiana walked to the kitchen, grabbing the plate from the cook, who knew the routine.

Every day they went through this. Tiana worked, Lottie came, ordered the cheese omelet, then they ate and talked until they went to class.

As Lottie finished her omelet, Tiana grabbed her bag.

She stopped to punch out, before saying, "Come on. We only have fifteen minutes to get across campus."

The girls went their separate ways as they reached the bottom step of Duke's. Lottie to Fashion, Tiana to Culinary Arts.

Tiana walked into her classroom and sat down at a station towards the back.

In her one year at Disney U, her classmates learned she worked better alone.

This was her favorite class this semester. A sophomores-only course on southern comfort foods.

Professor Colette Tatou sat down at the front of the room. "Today we are making gumbo."

Tiana cheered to herself. She had grown up in New Orleans, and had learned the recipe from her father. She worked super-fast and was the first one complete.

It tasted perfect. A mix of home and her childhood. She could still feel her dad's hand on hers, helping her stir the contents of the pot.

The professor walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Tiana. Can we talk?"

The girl got a bad feeling. "Yes."

The older chef looked very serious. "I want you to help me with something." Tiana let out a breath.

"What?"

"Help me cater an event."

Tiana thought that Professor Tatou was only that: a professor.

"You cater?"

"In the summer, but one of my clients wants me for their daughter's Sweet Sixteen. So I agreed, because I need a little extra cash. Will you do it?"

"When is it?" Tiana asked.

"In a month, but the party planner needed to know how many people I was bringing."

"Yes. I would gladly do it."

The professor clapped her hands. "Great! I'll talk to you later. I have to go dismiss your class of wild zoo animals."

Tiana chuckled to herself, thinking how right the older woman was. Last year, one guy had started a food fight in the middle of class. She left covered in mac and cheese.

She walked to Fashion to wait for her friend.

"Tiana!" Lottie ran to her from the doorway of the building.

They still had a few more classes today, but this started their free period.

The girls went back to their dorm. Tiana sat down on her bed, with her laptop and began to work on her blog. Lottie was flipping through magazines doing what she called " _boyfriend hunting_."

Lottie's squeals were getting to Tiana.

"Can you stop?" she snapped.

"Sorry, but he's so handsome," Lottie explained, showing her roommate the picture of said movie star.

"Lottie, put the magazine up. Please."

"I'll just look out the window instead. I can watch plenty of young men in my age range within a fifty-mile radius."

Tiana sighed. "I'm going to Atlantis."

Lottie murmured a response and Tiana set off.

On the outside, Atlantis Smoothie Shack probably looked a little run-down. But the inside was amazing. The walls had built-in fish tanks, and were painted like a coral reef. The counter looked like a submarine and the tables were made out of surfboards.

Tiana walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a kiwi smoothie." The man behind the counter nodded. She swiped her student meal card, which allowed her to eat at any restaurant on campus. It arrived soon after, Tiana took it and found a table.

She was halfway done with it when she got a call from her boy-crazy roommate.

"Tiana, guess what?"

"What?" Tiana muttered, rolling her eyes.

"There's a really cute guy walking towards the smoothie shack!"

Tiana turned her head as a boy walked in.

He looked around then sat down at a table. "Waiter," he called.

She couldn't believe it. "You have to go order it at the counter." Tiana pointed to it. Clearly this guy thought he was some sort of prince.

"Thank you for that information, Miss."

"Sure thing," Tiana paused.

"My name's Naveen."

"Fine." Tiana stormed off, she was tired of this Naveen guy.

"Wait, I want to talk to you," Naveen rushed after her. Tiana turned around to face him.

Relaxing, she nodded. "Okay," she breathed, sitting back down at a table.

Everyone in the building was staring at them by then. Tiana put her head on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she pulled out her cell phone. "I have to be in class in five minutes. Hurry up!"

She also had to stop by the dorm again before class.

The two talked, until Tiana rushed out the door in a flurry of goodbyes.

She opened the door and grabbed the cookbooks for class, before bolting to the other side of campus.

Reaching the building, she took a deep breath. Her next professor, Anton Ego, was really strict about being tardy.

She walked into the kitchen just on time.

Sitting down in the front of the classroom, she pulled out the cookbook.

She had just made. Not a minute later, the professor walked in.

"Today we will be making mac and cheese."

Oh. No.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will be uploading a new chapter every Saturday. Review and Follow!


	4. Pocahontas

I'm back with another chapter! Again, Disney owns the characters.

* * *

Pocahontas sat down at the base of the tree. She pulled out her clipboard.

She didn't have a roommate, but she did have friends her age. She wasn't a loner.

Tiana was working and the flying team was having practice, so all of her really close friends were doing something.

She looked up to see a blond boy across the courtyard. He was writing something down.

The black haired girl paused, watching him. He had on an expression of determination.

It was windy out, and with a large gust, the boy's paper flew out from underneath him. It fluttered to the feet of Pocahontas.

"Hi," he said, walking to her. "I'm John. John Smith."

She had heard of John Smith, but she had never seen him. He had startling blue eyes and a nice smile.

She stuck out a hand. "Pocahontas."

"Hello, Pocahontas." It was now that she realized that he had a thick British accent. He had a hat on his head and it was tilted to one side.

She picked up the paper and handed it to him.

"So, how are you, miss?" John asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'm trying to iron out some stuff for the nature club. I'm on the student board."

"There's a nature club here?"

"Yep."

"That sounds like something I'd like to do. I love the outdoors."

"Really? I'm sure you can join us."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. We're having a meeting tonight, actually. That's why I'm rushing to get this done."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Sure! Do you have any paper? If you're coming I need to tell you where to go and when to be there."

He ran back to his stuff. She watched as he ripped a sheet of paper out of a notebook.

She jotted down the information. "Thank you, Pocahontas. Goodbye."

"You're welcome John," she called as he grabbed his stuff and left. "Nice talking to you."

He waved a hand back over his head.

She glanced next to her. The time on her cell read: _1:20_.

She cursed under her breath. She had ten minutes to get to class.

As she rushed across the campus, her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Pocahontas's best friend from home, Nakoma asked.

"On my way to class," Pocahontas muttered. "Will you please call me back?"

"Sure."

She shoved her cell in her coat pocket. The wind was whipping up, blowing her hair into her face.

When she sat down in the classroom, she let out a sigh of relief. She had made it.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. "Didn't expect to see you here."

The girl turned around, becoming face to face with Lottie, Tiana's roommate.

"Yes, Charlotte. I have to take this stupid math class, too."

"Lottie, please. Do you get bored when Tiana's working?"

"Not really," Pocahontas shrugged. "I have a lot of stuff to do for Nature Club. I think I recruited a new member today!"

"Nature Club? You mean that thing you do with, like two other kids?"

"Shoot!"

"What?"

"I made it seem like we had more than three members! He's gonna be so confused!"

"Wait, he?" Lottie's eyes widened.

"Yes," Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "It's a guy."

"Can I come to a meeting?"

"No!" Pocahontas exclaimed. She didn't want Charlotte to scare John away. They needed the members.

The assignment they were handed in the next minutes kept Pocahontas busy, well into the evening.

She was sitting at her desk, frantically scrambling to finish one more problem before the meeting.

When she did, she pulled a sweater over her t-shirt, walking out.

Her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. "Hi?"

"Hey, I kind of forget the paper you gave me earlier, how do I get to the meeting?" It was John.

"Oh, well, where are you now?"

A pause. "By the dining hall."

"I'm coming up on that soon, I come walk with you."

"Okay, thanks Pocahontas."

"Welcome, John."

She walked a few blocks further, then saw him. He was sitting on the steps of the dining hall.

"Hey!" Pocahontas called.

"Hi. I left the paper on my bed. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was already passing through here, it's not much of a detour."

The two students began to walk towards the meeting.

"So, I um, forgot to tell you something." Pocahontas whispered.

"What? Are you in a relationship? A murderer?" John guessed.

"No, not about me! About the club."

"Oh."

"First, it might not be classified as a 'club', we aren't really sponsored by the school. Two, there's like three of us."

"Three? As in, people?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Pocahontas's phone went off. She read the text that had popped up on her screen.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Looks like it's just going to be us! The other members are sick."

"So, what do we do?"

"I guess we can go to the library and I can go over what we do. Then, I guess we can talk. That's usually what happens when we meet."

"That sounds okay."

"Great."

He opened the door of the library, letting the girl go in first. She led the way to a meeting room in the corner of the building.

"I've never been in this corner."

"Yeah," Pocahontas said, rubbing her neck. "No one ever really comes back here except for us."

"It must be quiet," John mused, pulling out a chair and plopping down.

"Yep. I also come here if anything is bothering me."

Like her dad trying to force her into a relationship with Kocoum, the star football player of her high school, when they both knew that he would never glance her way. He was attending nearby college, and Pocahontas's father had slipped her his number one too many times.

She pulled out the binder. "Let's start by looking at our progress. We've planted some new trees in the nearby park."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much. I'm sorry. I feel like this isn't going the way I planned."

"Which was?"

"Smoothly. With more people?"

Pocahontas stood up and closed the binds.

"Pocahontas?"

"I just need it to be dark."

"Okay."

The girl sat back down in the chair, closing her eyes.

"Let's just postpone the meeting."

"And?"

She heard a faint shuffling, then John's voice in her ear.

"Do this." Pocahontas opened her eyes as John's lips smashed against hers.

She desperately pulled away, shouting, "What was that for?"

"I don't know! I'm off my trolley!"

"What the heck does that mean?"

"That I'm going crazy!"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Yes it is!"

"John, calm down." Pocahontas sat him down in a chair.

"Okay."

She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"It was kinda good," John whispered.

Pocahontas looked down at him. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"I think that for right now, we'd better stay friends," the boy said.

"That sounds good. Let's just pretend that never happened."

"Wicked plan."

"Can you stop it with the British slang? It's confusing.'

"Sorry, it's part of me. I was raised on it, like the kids now are raised on the word _selfie_."

Pocahontas laughed. It was too true.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry that this chapter is on the shorter side, I've had a busy week. The next chapter might not be up exactly next Saturday, but sometime in the next two weeks. I will be traveling and might not have access to a computer. Please review and follow!


	5. Elsa

This is up a day late. It's extremely short. I didn't have time to go on the computer, so yeah. Again, I don't own these characters, Disney does.

* * *

"What about this?" Elsa asked as she spun around. Her sister, Anna was sitting on the spare bed in her apartment.

"It looks nice." Elsa had offered to let Anna stay in the apartment while she was searching for a roommate, but Anna had declined. She wanted a full college experience, dorm room and all.

"Let's go." Elsa said, grabbing her bag.

Anna nodded. She stifled a yawn.

"Why're you so tired?" The older girl questioned.

"Well, I was with Kristoff, then forgot I had to do this thing for Clarion, so I was up until like two."

"You really need to get your act together," Elsa groaned.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

As they entered the building, a wave of noise hit them. It was like every student in the entire school was there.

Elsa saw two girls she had class with. She waved at them.

A waitress came to take their order.

As soon as she turned around, Anna started rambling on about her date with Kristoff.

When the food finally arrived, Anna inhaled it. Elsa didn't understand, she still had twenty minutes.

"Sorry, sis, gotta go," Anna stood. "Kristoff wants me to meet him at Animal Studies. Love ya, Elsa, bye."

Elsa couldn't believe this. Her sister had just ditched her for her boyfriend. She angrily paid the bill, then left.

She had to go to the Meteorology building. Animal Studies wasn't far from it, so Elsa decided to stray away from the path.

She knew a shortcut that would get her there before Anna.

She walked into the building as inconspicuous as possible. She took the elevator up to a quiet area.

She heard Anna come in.

Her sister let out a squeal. "Kristoff, hi how are you? What did you want to talk about?"

Elsa peered over the balcony. Kristoff had put finger to Anna's lips and motioned upward with his other hand. "We'll talk in the lounge."

Elsa turned around and was met with a gold-plated sign that read _LOUNGE_.

She was caught in a panic and the instant she heard the elevator _ding_ , she did the most childish thing ever.

She hid behind a chair.

She saw them approaching. She felt someone sit down in the chair, and by the feet peeking out she determined it was Anna.

"So why am I here?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to see you," Kristoff replied. "I didn't get a proper goodbye last night."

"Oh. Ohhh," Anna muttered, realizing something.

Elsa realized it too. Kristoff wanted a kiss. She also realized that since he was basically Anna's first boyfriend ever, she was willing to do anything. That scared Elsa.

Anna walked to the couch Kristoff was sitting on. She clambered onto it and began to kiss him.

The boy stood up, pulling his girlfriend with him into a darkened classroom. The door shut.

Elsa got up and walked quietly over to the door. She looked through the window and heard, "Nobody ever uses this classroom. Let's just skip our first class and stay here."

No. Elsa would not allow her younger sister to get a reputation as one of the girls who skipped class and was with her boyfriend non-stop.

She pulled out her phone and called the lady in the main building. "Um, hello, I'm in the Animal Studies building and there are two students breaking school rules."

She explained to her what was happening, and she a got a good response back. She would call the campus patrol.

Elsa went to her class, satisfied. Her friend, Rani was sitting towards the back. She joined her.

"How'd breakfast with sis go?" Elsa had been telling her their plans last night.

"Horrible. Anna left me to go hang with her boyfriend."

Rani facepalmed. "What'd you do?"

"Followed her. Guess what? All he wanted was a kiss! They're going to try to skip class, but they're not. I called Main and the lady said she would call the campus patrol."

"Oh, you're going to hear about that. Grumpy's gonna ream them."

"She doesn't know who called. I prefer to be anonymous."

"Gotcha." The professor came in, and began class.

Halfway through class, the blond got a text from Anna. It came in two parts. She slid her cell over to Rani.

Her friend smirked.

Professor Dewey finished the lesson early, so that the students could work on their assignment.

At the end of class, Elsa walked to Anna's dorm.

"What's up?"

"I hate people!" Anna fumed.

"Why?" the older girl inquired. She had a feeling she knew why, but she wasn't sure.

"Someone called Grumpy on Kristoff and I!" Elsa had been right.

"What did he want?" Elsa cautiously asked.

"To kiss me. Then we were going to skip class to hang out some more."

Elsa prepped herself to share her opinion on this situation. "Anna, you were going to skip class? That's not okay! I won't allow it!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Anna fired back.

"I've been your legal guardian ever since Mom and Dad died! If it weren't for me almost losing my mind, you wouldn't even have met Kristoff! I worked my butt off so you could get a good education! Now you're just going to throw that away! Mom would be so disappointed." Elsa hated reminded her sister of their parents' deaths, but it needed to be said.

"Well, maybe I want to have fun! Maybe I want to go to parties, and actually have a social life, unlike you! Maybe I want to have a boyfriend, and make him more important than my education! I want to live my life and not have by sister hover over me my entire life!"

"Fine! But in two years, don't come crying to me after I graduate. If you want to live your life, get a job and do what you're supposed to do!" Elsa walked out, slamming the door behind her.

She stomped away. Anna's coldness never bothered her anyway.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews and follows are appreciated.


	6. Belle

Sorry I'm like, two days late. I had fun writing this chapter, as I recognize myself in Belle. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Disney does.

* * *

Belle hated this. She grabbed the first book that sounded interesting.

Her roommate, Jane, was rushing her through the library. Anyone from home knew not to rush Belle when it came to books.

She checked out the book quickly, to Jane's pleasing.

Jane always went to the football field. And Belle always got dragged along.

She always brought a book with her, since she really didn't have an interest in sports.

Truthfully, her boy-crazy roommate didn't either. Jane's crush Tarzan was on the team, and she came for that reason only.

When they got to the field, Jane sat down in the seats closest to the players. Belle chose a seat a few rows back.

Belle began to become immersed in her book.

A yell startled her. "Whoa, Beastie!"

She looked up: a football was hurtling towards her. She stood up, but it was too late. It collided.

Her book fell out of her grasp as she fell against the concrete.

"Really, Adam? You hit a chick in the head!" Belle heard someone yell.

Jane got to her first.

Then a boy. A light auburn haired boy with blue eyes. He knelt down next to her.

Belle's cardigan had fallen off of her shoulders. Her arm was touching the cold cement.

Jane helped her sit up.

"Are you okay? Ugh, I'm so stupid!" He shook his head.

"I'm Belle, by the way," she stuck out her hand. "Can you move me to one of those seats?"

"Adam, and yeah." The boy, Adam, pulled her up, shook her hand and placed her in one of the stadium's seats. He sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to."

Belle shrugged. "It's nothing new. People threw things at me in high school, too."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. You have no idea how long it takes to get a cheeseburger out of your hair."

Adam laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Belle asked.

"No, but it's kinda mean, kinda hysterical."

"I guess so," Belle agreed.

"When did it happen?"

She turned to him. "The cheeseburger?"

He nodded.

"Senior year," Belle pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "The day after prom."

"Wow. That's really messed up."

"That's my life. Messed up. Unfair. Sad."

"Hey," Adam began. "Do you want to go hang somewhere? Maybe I can win your forgiveness."

Belle laughed. "Sure where do you want to go?"

"Well, I have to finish practice, then change, but I have a feeling you'll be here for a while." He pointed to Jane, who was talking to Tarzan.

"Ugh! I'm never going to leave!"

Adam laughed. "We only have like ten minutes left, then it'll be like five minutes for me to change. So, I'll be out in fifteen minutes, twenty tops."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"See you soon, Belle."

He walked back to the field, grabbing Tarzan on the way.

Belle waited until Adam came back.

"Let's go." Adam said, as he walked back to her.

She stood up and put her book in her bag.

The two left the stadium.

"Where'd you like to go?" Adam asked Belle.

The brunette replied, "How about the Sunnyside?"

"Sounds good."

"So what' your major?"

"Business. How about you?"

"Literature."

"Ah, nice. So do you like get jerked around by that other girl?"

"Who?"

"The one who was talking to Tarzan?"

"Jane? Maybe?"

"It sure looked like it."

"Yes," Belle confessed. She ran a hand through her curly brown hair.

"Here you go," Adam said as he held open the door.

"Thanks."

"You go find a table and I'll get the drinks."

"French Vanilla mocha, please."

"Got it."

Belle walked to a table that was the furthest one from the door.

Her companion soon joined her. "Let's get to know each other."

"What?" Belle asked.

"Get to know each other. Like, learning stuff about each other."

"I know what you meant. It's just," she paused, debating on whether or not to tell him why she was so surprised. She decided to go with the latter. "You know, never mind."

His voice softened. "No, tell me."

"Okay, but don't make fun of me."

"I won't. Promise."

Belle began her spiel. "No one ever really tried to get to know me. Not even Jane. That's why I go with her. I think that if I go with her, she'll try to get to know me. We only bond over books and we're still forced to room together," she paused wiping her eyes. "And, my dad wants me to enjoy life, but I'm really worried about him."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Well, he's kind of gone downhill since my mom died."

Adam glanced at her. "When was that?"

"When I was ten."

Without knowing it, Belle's hand found Adam's.

"I'm really sorry, Belle. That must've been really hard. Everything with your mom and then high school."

"It was," she let out a shaking breath, before letting out a quiet sob. "Thanks for listening."

Adam began to ask her questions.

"So, what do you like?"

"Well, I like to read, Dickens or Austen, preferably. I also am fluent in French, so I just like to confuse people by speaking to them in French. I love classical music; Mozart is one of my favorites. You?"

"I like football, but watching sometimes gets on my nerves. People yelling, crunching their nachos too loudly. Can't a guy just focus on the sport at hand?"

Belle giggled. "Probably not."

"True."

"So, what about parties?" Adam asked.

"What about parties?"

"Have you been to any?"

"What do you think? My roommate ignores me, I read all the time, speak French, and my closest friend is a composer who's been dead for over two hundred years." Belle stated.

"At least he's famous."

Belle scoffed. "He's dead."

"Yeah, but now you have me."

"You're now my closest friend? I've only known you for an hour and a half. I'd barely that consider that time to become acquaintances."

"Good point."

When they both finished asking each other questions and finished drinking their coffees, they got up to leave.

"Can I have your number?" Belle asked. "Just to call, in case I need to talk to someone."

"Yeah, sure."

"What dorm are you in Adam?" It was the first time she had said his name out loud, and she loved the way it felt in her mouth.

"338."

"I'm in 341." Belle said.

"Oh, so we're near each other! Here," Adam grabbed her hand and wrote down his number. Belle tried to ignore the warm feeling she got inside when he touched her.

She wrote her information on his hand, but paused as Adam's fingers curled and settled on the back of her hand. She glanced up at him.

"Thanks for actually being the closest thing to a friend," she paused, as he cut her off.

"I thought your closest friend was Mozart."

"I've had in my three years here," she finished, removing her hand.

"It's my pleasure. And I'm now your closest friend?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone else about how worried I am about Dad. I feel like you knowing that raised your status."

"Well, thank you."

"See you around." Belle said, as she waved goodbye to Adam.

She read his contact information on the way back to her dorm. But it wasn't just a name and number. It was more.

 _Come to my door. Or call me. Or both._

She closed her eyes as a smile spread across her lips.

The girl stared at her hand, thinking about the writing on it.

It was sloppy and rushed, but it still made her heart flutter.

* * *

Please review, I'd like to know how I'm doing. Also please follow!


	7. Wendy

I'm planning on posting something else today. If you're into Broadway, you might want to check it out.

I don't own these characters; they belong to Disney.

* * *

Wendy's phone lit up as she got a call from her younger brother.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Wendy! How's it going?"

"Good. How are you, Michael?" Wendy asked her fourteen-year old brother.

"Great! John got into a wicked uni!"

"I know, he called me!"

"How's Peter?" Michael asked.

"Excellent. I was just going to see him," she responded merrily.

"Oh, well I'll be going then."

"Thanks, mate! It's been nice talking to you."

"No problem. Nice talking to you, too. Don't forget to snog Peter for me!"

"Michael Nicholas Darling!"

"Bye!" Wendy's brother hung up.

She finished getting ready, then went to meet her boyfriend.

When she got to the courtyard, he was already there. She sat down next to him and angrily blew a strand of light brown hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my brother."

"Hey, think happy thoughts," Peter elbowed her.

"Thanks." She felt him move slightly next to her.

She turned and saw him holding a box.

"Here."

Wendy's boyfriend handed her the box.

She reluctantly took it. Opening it slowly, she saw that it was necklace with a red, feather pendant.

"Peter! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

The redhead grinned. "I'm not against that," he said, standing up. He extended a hand out to Wendy.

She took it, standing up as well. Peter led her to a tree. He leaned against it.

The girl slowly walked to Peter, handing him the necklace. He put it on her. She turned and firmly pressed her lips against his.

She pulled him against her, and ran her fingers through his hair.

When they separated, Wendy pulled Peter to an open spot in courtyard. "Let's dance!"

"But, Wendy, there's people here."

"I don't care." Wendy smiled.

"Fine, let's dance," Peter said, giving in to his girlfriend.

The couple swayed back and forth for a while. Suddenly it began to rain.

"Isn't it so refreshing Peter?"

"I guess. Shouldn't we go inside?"

"No! I like it out here. Plus, everyone's fleeing, so we'll be alone."

"True."

The rain became heavier, drenching the couple.

"We're soaked Wendy!" Peter said.

"Yes, we are but think! We can have one of those movie kisses. When they're in the rain and they kiss."

"I see what you're doing there, Darling."

"Well, then show me what I'm doing." Wendy said slyly.

Peter leaned down to kiss Wendy.

Wendy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Peter placed his hands on Wendy's lower back.

Wendy could feel her hair sticking to her face, from all of the water. Peter's hair was dripping, leaving a few drops on Wendy's forehead.

They pulled apart, even wetter than before.

"I love you." Wendy said.

"I know."

Wendy smiled. "Now, let's go inside."

Peter took her hand in his, and walked back to the bench they were at earlier.

Wendy picked up her now-soaking wet bag and began to walk back to the building.

"I need a towel." Peter said.

"We both do."

"Where are there towels?"

"Our dorms?"

"I guess."

The couple walked into the building, walking up the stairs.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Whose dorm are we going to?"

"Mine?" Wendy asked.

"Is Jasmine going to be there?"

"No, she's probably with Aladdin in your dorm."

"That's probably true."

"Yep."

They waited in the lobby of the building until the rain let up.

Wendy led Peter to her dorm. "Here we are."

"Finally." They had just walked through the rain, up three flights of stairs, and down two hallways.

She opened the door and walked in. Peter flopped onto her bed.

"Get off," Wendy mumbled, pointing at the other wall. "Now."

Peter stood up and placed his hands on her waist. "Aww. You're no fun."

Wendy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let me get dried off and change," Wendy said, pulling out of Peter's grasp.

Peter let her go into her bathroom.

She came out in different clothes, and her hair was dry.

"Do you want to go get coffee?" Wendy asked.

"Sure."

She grabbed her umbrella and walked out the door.

When they reached the Sunnyside Café, Wendy grabbed a booth. Peter went to get their drinks. He came back, and sat down.

"Hi, Wendy!"

Wendy turned to see the voice's owner. It was Wendy's roommate, Jasmine, and her boyfriend Aladdin.

"Hey, guys."

Aladdin was Peter's roommate.

"Can we join you?"

"I guess," Peter said, as he was smashed against the wall next to the booth. "Ow."

Jasmine slid into the seat, placing herself next to Wendy. "Aladdin and I were just coming to get you! Cinderella and Aurora are throwing a party! We _have_ to go."

Wendy shrugged. "I'd rather not. I do have to do a lot of work for my one class. Plus, parties aren't really my scene."

"Please. For me?" Jasmine pleaded.

"No, Jaz. I'm not going. Peter?"

"I think it'll be fun!"

"You're not helping!" Wendy exclaimed.

Aladdin piped up. "Actually. Wendy and I are both in that class. We both have to study. How about Peter and Jasmine go to the party and Wendy and I work."

"What class is it? You two have different majors." Jasmine piped up.

"It's an extra class that we're both doing for fun. We're taking a calligraphy course."

Jasmine scoffed. "Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, that does sound kinda boring." Peter agreed.

"Well, it's very interesting." Wendy clarified.

"Peter, it's tonight, so we better get going." Jasmine said, standing up. Aladdin let Peter get out of the booth.

"Bye, Wendy." Peter called, as Jasmine pulled him out the door.

Aladdin sat back down. "So, what exactly do we have to do for calligraphy?"

"Practice, then do some quote art thing."

"Ok, so let's get to that."

"Indeed."

Wendy pulled out her phone. "I have some good quotes. They might be nice to do."

"Let's here 'em." Aladdin said.

"Well, I have a few by some authors."

"You're a Literature major. That's not surprising."

"Good point, Al."

"Don't call me Al."

"Sorry, Aladdin." Wendy's parents had always taught her to be a respectful girl.

"Should we go to the library?"

"It might be a little quieter than in here." Wendy said, turning her head to look at a group of freshman girls squealing.

"Let's go, then."

The two friends got up and walked to the library.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Apparently Wendy and Peter are one of those couples that kiss a lot. I write like that in other stuff, just ask Toinfinityandbeyond277! Also, I feel like Aladdin would take the calligraphy course because of the way the tittle of his movie is written. Wendy would take it just to take it. Please review and follow! You can follow me on Twitter at broadwaybookworm617 ( bwaybookworm617)!


	8. Ariel

New chapter! I don't own the characters, Disney does, blah, blah, blah, you know.

* * *

Ariel's feet were propped on the dash of Eric's convertible.

He had met her in the dining hall, and told her to come to his dorm at ten.

She did, and that's when he told her that they were sneaking off campus.

"To do what?" Ariel had asked.

"I can't tell you until you say yes," he had responded, with a glint in his eye.

So here she was, after agreeing. They were going to the beach.

The only problem: the beach was two hours away.

Her bathing suit was on underneath a thin tank top and maxi skirt.

In their years of dating, Ariel had learned that Eric had a weird obsession with Jimmy Buffet. _Margaritaville_ was echoing throughout the car.

Ariel hummed along.

The stars were shining above them and the highway was surprisingly silent. The wind rushed by Ariel, and she laughed as her hair blew in the wind.

She checked the time on the clock. _11:20_.

Normally, she would have been in her apartment, dreaming about running off with Eric someplace. Now, she was actually doing it.

She wondered if her roommates had noticed her absence. Probably not, Aurora and Cinderella were both with their boyfriends, too.

At least, that's what she guessed.

"We'll get there in about ten minutes." Eric said from the driver's seat.

"Okay. So, how's it going?"

"Good."

"What did you do today?"

"Went to class, planned this, thought about my gorgeous girlfriend."

Ariel shoved him, "Stop that!"

"Well, it's true," Eric winked at her.

"Sure," she glanced at him.

"Sing for me, Ariel."

"What song?"

"I don't know, this one?"

Ariel softly began to sing Jimmy Buffet's most famous song.

Eric smiled at her as he rested his hand on her own.

When she finished, Eric pulled her over to him and kissed her on the head.

"What do you have in your bag?"

Ariel set her feet on the floor, reaching down to grab the tote bag she had brought.

"An extra pair of clothes, a towel or two, hairbrush, etc."

"Well, we're here." The car pulled into a parking lot. Ariel took a deep breath. She loved the ocean.

The couple got out of the car and walked towards the sand. Ariel shoved her flip flops in her bag.

The cool, wet sand met her feet and she let them sink in a little.

They walked a little further, before Ariel put down the towels.

She set her bag down on the edge of the towel and pulled out the hairbrush.

Looking up to pull her hair back, she realized that Eric wasn't next to her. She finally saw him, a few feet away.

He was wading into the water, already down to his bathing suit.

She slipped off her skirt, pulled her tank off, and ran to him.

"Eric!"

He turned to her. "Hey," her boyfriend grabbed her hand. "Come here."

She walked a little further out. The water had already reached her waist.

"What would you do if I told you that I got you a gig?"

"I don't know? Kiss you? Or shove you out of disbelief?"

"Well, I did. My friend is having a party and he needs a vocalist. So I told him about you." Ariel's jaw was hanging open.

She blinked a few times, before screaming, "You are the best boyfriend in the entire world!"

The redhead decided to go with the first thing she had said she would do. She jumped into her boyfriend's arms and gave him a solid kiss. He sunk lower in the water, making the water now reach Ariel's shoulders.

When she pulled back, he was grinning.

"So," she began. "When is it?"

"The concert?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Halloween."

"Can I come in costume?"

"I guess," he scratched his head. "I'll have to ask him. That's what I'm guessing. I mean, it is a Halloween party."

"Okay!"

"Hold your breath."

"Why?"

Eric winked at her before he pulled her underwater. She swam in circles around him, coming up for air when needed.

He'd pulled her into the waves and they were crashing over their heads, rocking the couple back and forth.

When they finally resurfaced, Eric had Ariel pulled against him. Her head was resting on his chest.

"I love you so much," the girl muttered, her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too. You're my night and day."

"You're mine, as well."

"I'm your night and day?"

"Yes."

"I just want you to be mine forever." Eric whispered. Ariel let go of him, and swam away.

"Then follow me," she called.

She reached the towel and laid down. Her ponytail was falling out, so she let her red locks free.

Eric walked towards her. "How can I make you mine forever?"

"Well, you could propose, you idiot."

"I know, but that's gonna come to you properly. With a ring. It's going to be special."

"So, you are going to propose?"

"Yes," he said, laying down. "Be prepared. I am determined to marry you."

Ariel blushed. "Alright, then."

"The moonlight is making you even more beautiful." Eric said.

Ariel looked up. The moon was full, brightly shining down on them.

"It's making your eyes even bluer." Ariel shot back.

Eric sat up, Ariel following.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss against her lips.

She melted into it, tasting the saltwater. Her small body matched perfectly against his.

When they pulled apart, Eric went over to Ariel's bag and got his phone.

"We have to go right now." He shoved the phone back in the bag.

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"Your roommates flipped out because they didn't see you. Didn't you tell them?"

A scared look flashed onto the redhead's features. "I totally forgot."

"Well, we better hurry up because, and I quote 'If you two don't show up in another hour, we're calling campus patrol.'"

"Who said that?"

"Cinderella. She called both of us."

Ariel looked at her phone.

They spent the next minute throwing all their stuff in the trunk, in the most realistic montage ever.

"We're still wet, Eric!" Ariel exclaimed. Her boyfriend rushed in, placing two towels on their seats.

They jumped in the car. The ride back was a crazy one. Ariel had found a shortcut, bringing them through a quicker way. The two-hour ride was cut to only an hour.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of Ariel's apartment building. The couple ran up the stairs.

Ariel frantically opened the door. "We're here."

She let out a few breaths. Her roommates walked up to her. "Where were you?"

"We went to the beach. I thought you would still be out."

"Nope, bad fight at House of Mouse." Aurora said.

"Oh, well, I'm back!"

"Yeah we got that."

"I'm just going to leave," Eric started. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Eric and thanks again."

"Love ya."

"You too." Ariel said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

She turned and sat down on the couch. Her friends stared at her. "What?"

"Why'd you thank him?" Aurora asked, sitting in a chair.

"He got me a gig."

"Really?" Cinderella asked.

"On Halloween."

"Can we come?"

"Sure," Ariel said.

"Let's go as superheroes!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Yes. Let's start planning."

The three girls sat down on the floor and began to plan, like the thirteen-year old girls they were.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please tell me in the reviews who you want the next chapter to be. You can find me on Twitter at broadwaybookworm617 ( bwaybookworm617). Bye! Have a great day!


	9. Alice

Thanks to Toinfinityandbeyond277 for recommending this chapter's focus to be on Alice. Alice was originally in the original draft I wrote for the Elsa chapter, but she didn't make the cut. Well, here she is! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Disney does.

* * *

Alice looked at the list of rules in front of her, then back at the professor. She was sitting in Professor Clarion's office. She was vying for a spot to get an internship with the head of the Psychology department.

"And you can't break any of these rules?"

Clarion firmly shook her head. "Not during the application process, not during the internship."

Alice knew that half of her competitors would fail at that.

She re-read the list.

 _-No drinking any alcoholic beverages._

 _-No partying._

 _-No curfew breaking._

 _-No smoking._

 _-No tardiness (to class or internship)._

 _-Before becoming an intern, you must have a guardian's approval, and pass a drug test._

Alice smiled. She had this in the bag.

She signed her name at the bottom of the paper.

"If I find out that you've done any of these, you're out of the running."

Alice nodded. "Got it. So, I can go?"

"Yep."

"I have one question: Does a concert count as 'partying'?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

"Goodbye, Alice."

"Goodbye, Professor."

Alice walked out of the small doorway, into the hallway.

She entered the Psych. Building's lobby.

Her roommate, Anna, was sitting in a chair. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good, I guess. I can't break any of these rules."

Anna skimmed the list. "Those don't matter! Come on, do you really think she's going to keep tabs on you? I'm not even sure she can do that!"

"You do have a point," Alice began. "But, I still don't think I should do any of these."

"Trust me, she doesn't care. Plus, we already planned to go to Wonderland."

"I know. But-"

"No buts. You're going." Anna stated.

"Fine. I'm only going for like fifteen minutes."

"Okay, but, you're still going."

The roommates walked out of the building. "Well, we don't have any more classes today, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Alice said, scratching her neck. "I'm feeling tea."

"Really? Tea?"

"Yes. I know a really good place."

Alice plugged the address in her phone's GPS.

When they got there, Anna glanced at Alice.

" _Hatter's_? Sounds like at hat store."

"No. It has the absolute best tea I've had here. Plus, the one guy who works here is from your neck of the woods. He has a lot of brothers. Twelve, I think. His name is Hands, maybe?"

"Hans?"

Alice giggled. "That's it! I can never get it right. Do you know him?"

The blonde noticed that her roommate had gone a bit pale.

"Oh, I know him."

"Great!" Alice exclaimed.

The door opened. They let the students come out then the girls walked in. Alice went up to the counter.

"I'd like an Earl Grey, please."

Anna went up and ordered next. "I'd like a," she stopped.

"Anna?" Hans asked.

"Hello, Hans."

"So, what've you been up to?"

"Nothing much."

"So, are you still single?"

"No, I have a boyfriend. And don't even think about coming near me again."

Hans leaned over the counter. "I still don't know what I did wrong, Annie."

Alice was getting a little confused. From what she was hearing, it sounded like Anna had a bad history with Hans.

"Can I just get my tea?" Alice questioned him.

"Sure," Hans said. "I'll make it especially for you."

"Thank you."

As Hans turned around, Anna grabbed Alice's collar. "Don't take one sip of that tea. Take it with you but don't drink any of it."

"Why?"

"Just. Don't."

Alice was getting quite scared. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what had gone on with the two people in front of her.

She took the tea. Anna shoved Alice's money in Hans' hands. "Keep the change."

Alice knew Anna wanted to get out of there. So she didn't get her change back.

As they walked out of the tea shop, Alice asked Anna what had gone on between her and Hans.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, he was my first boyfriend. I guess."

"I thought Kristoff was your first boyfriend."

"No one knew about us. It was a secret."

"Oh. I won't say anything."

"Thanks. It was my freshman year of high school when we met. He was older, and Elsa didn't approve. So, I went behind her back."

"Interesting. Well, I have to go do an assignment, so I'm going to the dorm."

"Okay. I made plans to meet up with Kristoff."

"See you later, Anna."

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye."

Alice walked to the dorm, stopping by Sunnyside to get some more tea.

When she left, she saw Tink, whom she had a few classes with.

"Hello, Tink!"

"Oh, hi Alice. What are you drinking?"

"Earl Grey. It's my favorite."

"Mine, too. Though I can go for the occasional hazelnut."

"So, what're you doing?" Alice asked the girl next to her.

"I'm waiting."

"For?"

"A phone interview."

"Oh. Well good luck."

"Thanks."

Alice left Tink at the courtyard, continuing on to Hundred-Acre.

When she got to the dorm, she put her stuff down and laid on the bed. She really didn't want to break any of Clarion's rules.

But Anna was kind of her friend, and she didn't want to break anything between them.

During high school, Alice was an outcast. She stuck out, and was (okay, still is), a little eccentric. People made fun of her. She was always trying to fit in.

That's where she was now. She was trying to fit in.

And breaking the rules and going with Anna to Wonderland was going to be a part of that.

"Ugh," she groaned, hugging a pillow. "Why is it so hard?"

She sat up, grabbing her notebook. She turned to her current design.

She began to sketch. The sound of the pencil against the paper was calming her.

She paused, looking at a seriously messed up brain diagram. Her career in psychology was already going downhill.

Her phone buzzed, telling her that she had gotten a text.

And who was it from? Anna.

She read it.

 _Hey, Alice. Kristoff and I are going to go to this thing, so I'll be out of the dorm tonite. Luv ya, roomie!_

"Yipee!" Alice said to the empty room. "Such fun. Just me, myself, and I."

She didn't respond. It wasn't that she didn't like Anna. It was the fact that she didn't care.

Another text came through. _Alice? Are you going to respond?_

Alice knew that if she didn't respond, Anna would just keep texting her.

"Stupid peer pressure," Alice muttered, typing back a response.

She put her phone on the nightstand, and threw the notebook to the foot of her bed. It was worthy enough for a _C+_.

She was exhausted. The day was slipping away from her even if it was only like four o'clock.

She turned onto her side and fell asleep.

Alice was woken up by a loud noise. She sat up, and still saw no one in the room. Anna must've been out still.

She checked the time. _2:01_. "Ugh," she groaned. She had slept for almost ten hours. "How is Anna still awake?"

She stood up and walked to the door. Slowly opening it, she stuck her head into the hallway. She didn't see anything. It must've just been someone coming back from the House of Mouse.

She closed the door, and got back into bed. The problem was that she couldn't fall asleep, because she had just slept a night's worth.

Her stomach growled and she realized that she had missed dinner.

She turned on a lamp and grabbed a granola bar from her purse. Taking a bite, she checked her phone.

Another text from Anna. _Hey, Alice! Kristoff and I are at the House of Mouse. We'll be back around midnite. Bye!_

That didn't work. It was 2:10 in the morning. Clearly, they weren't back.

Alice threw the wrapper away, and laid back down in bed.

It was about ten minutes later, when Alice heard voices outside the door.

"She's probably asleep. Just come in." It was Anna. And probably Kristoff.

"Fine, but if she's awake, I'm leaving." It was Kristoff.

"Just be quiet."

The door opened and they walked in. Alice turned to face them, pretending to be asleep.

They both froze at her sudden movement.

"Kristoff! It's okay."

Alice sat up. "What's happening?"

Kristoff let out a small yelp and ran out the door.

"Whatever."

Anna sat down on the bed. Alice turned the lamp on.

"Thanks, Alice."

"I'm still not even sure what just happened."

"If you say a word to Elsa…" Anna started.

"Yeah, I know. I know. You can stop with the threats."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay. I fell asleep at four yesterday, so I've already slept like ten hours."

"Nice. Goodnight."

 *** _Eighteen Hours Later, 8:00_ ***

Alice walked through the gates of Wonderland.

If you didn't know what Wonderland was and went to Disney U, you must've lived under a rock or something. Everyone went to Wonderland.

Wonderland was a ten-hour music festival. It started at eight, and ended before the first course of the day.

Anna had bought their tickets a month ago. It was before Alice had heard about Clarion's internship.

The crowd was just filtering in. Alice saw Hans a few yards over. She decided not to mention him to Anna. She was bound to find out soon.

Alice went up to the stage. She sat down on one of the blankets that had been laid out. Anna soon joined her.

"Thanks for grabbing a great spot!"

"Welcome! Do you know who's performing this year?"

"Let me check the program," Anna said, pulling the paper out of her jacket pocket. "Well, we have some guy named Naveen, and some other bands I don't know."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll stay until Naveen ends his set."

"Okay."

Suddenly, they heard the microphone crackle to life. "What's up Wonderland?"

The roar was deafening. Naveen began to play a jazz solo.

When he was done, called out "Just one… unless you beg for more."

The screams of tons of girls hurt Alice's ears.

Alice got up and told Anna that she had to go.

"Okay."

As she walked out of the gated area, she saw Professor Clarion standing there.

"Pro-Professor!"

"Hello, Alice. Coming back from the concert?"

"No!"

"Lying? Really? You know, I always take applications for the internships right around Wonderland. I use it as a test. I also carry around the applications, in case a student breaks the rules," she said, pulling out an application. "Here's yours."

Alice's heart broke as the woman ripped the paper into shreds. "You can go back to the concert now. Sorry, Alice. I thought I knew you better. You almost had it."

Tears were welling up into Alice's eyes. Clarion walked away, the only thing left of her being the bits of paper on the ground.

Alice was fuming. It was all because of stupid Anna. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Alice was so mad at her roommate. She couldn't stand looking at her. Luckily, she had Tink's number.

"Alice?"

"Tink! I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Why?"

"Well, I came with Anna to Wonderland. But, I wasn't supposed to break this list of rules so I could get this internship with Clarion. Clarion saw me and ripped my application into shreds. I'm not going to be able to look at Anna. Can I crash with you?" Alice let out a breath.

"Yeah, sure! It helps that I'm the only freshman in the school without a roommate."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem Alice, what time will you be here?"

"I don't know. I need a little time to myself."

"That's fine. See you soon."

"Okay."

Alice hung up the phone. She gathered the pieces of her application and put them in her bag.

Sitting down on the curb, Alice began to cry softly, the noise of Wonderland booming behind her.

* * *

Poor Alice. So, this is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Naveen's line is actually one from the movie, so I don't own that phrase. Please review and follow. You can find me on Twitter at broadwaybookworm617 ( bwaybookworm617)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
